


Tili Tili Bom

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Horror, Songfic, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: Having been on the run, Belikov sings the song to a mentally disabled Bell as she falls asleep.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov & Bell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Tili Tili Bom

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored. Wrote this.
> 
> Thanks KnifingGale/yunatheintrovert for giving this a beta read!

I'll tell you a story, my comrade, my friend.  
I refused to let March 15th be your end.  
I knew not your real name, nor where your home resides,  
But I slipped you away before they ended our lives.

We're lucky tonight, hidden, safe, and secure.  
In this abandoned household, I can at least bathe you here.  
You enjoy the warm water, your eyes curious and bold,  
Unaware of how much the CIA stole.

MK-Ultra they called it: the CIA's mind control.  
It screwed with you, now you think you're four months old.  
You can't speak, you can't cry, your true self is long gone,  
But you listen with wonder when you hear me sing songs.

With just us together, a fierce force we've become.  
Our life is far better when we're both on the run.  
I rock you in my arms, though you're older than me.  
I see shadows come alive. Though I'm scared, I sing sweetly:

_"Tili-Tili-Bom_ _  
_ _Close your eyes now._ _  
_ _Someone walks outside the window_ _  
_ _And knocks on the house."_

We're wanted assets, running from agencies.  
Hiding from the CIA, MI6, Perseus, and the KGB.  
Now, alone, you're tired and fall quickly asleep.  
The rusty door latch breaks, the floorboards groan and peep.

_"Tili-Tili-Bom_ _  
_ _The nightbirds do cheep._ _  
_ _He is inside the house_ _  
_ _To visit those that can't sleep."_

I walk to your bed, lay you down. Close your eyes.  
When the morning sun rises, we'll watch the pink skies.  
Спокойной ночи, мой друг. Good night, my dear friend.  
_"He is walking, he's coming, he's already come in..."_

I know not what choice I have, but I'll do what I'm here for.  
I ready my Kalash and point my barrel towards the door.  
A ghoul at night, a nightmare at day,  
Hidden in shadows while I still sing away.

_"Tili-Tili-Bom_ _  
_ _Do you hear him closing in?_ _  
_ _Lurking around the corner_ _  
_ _And watching you—staring."_

I see him through the window, then the shadows jump alive.  
They've gathered all around me, pushing me from every side.  
But I know my Kalash, and I let free her rage.  
I won't let us go back, I won't let us live in a cage.

_"Tili-Tili-Bom_ _  
_ _All secrets hide in the night._ _  
_ _He sneaks up behind you_ _  
_ _And drags you out of the light."_

Alas, I fail my Kalash, all her bullets I dispose.  
_"He is walking, he's coming, he's already so close..."_

I'm shot to the ground, my hand loses my girl,  
She hits the ground hard, her barrel snapping as she twirls.  
My attempts to fight back are only in vain  
As a foot stamps on my chest and bullets add to my pain.

And he says with a scowl, his foot keeping me still,  
"God dammit, Hudson, you should have confirmed your kill."  
When I ask what he means, he says, "You're useless to me  
"Now that you've lost your position within the KGB."

Adler motions to Hudson, who inspects you, of course.  
"Hey Belikov, what's with taking care of Bell's two-month-old corpse?"  
And before my life's passed, and my purpose is gone,  
Despite the blood in my throat, I choke out our song.

_"Tili-Tili-Bom.  
_ _Do you hear someone inside?_  
_He sneaks up behind you  
_ _And drags you out of the light."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe leave a comment or a kudos? Or don't lol


End file.
